


Noël à deux

by Satanders



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Christmas, Domestic, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pessimistic Fantasio, Roommates, Shippy Gen, Spirou POV, bisexual Fantasio, or is it really one-sided ???, raclette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Bon, cette année encore, Spirou et Fantasio vont passer Noël en tête à tête. Spirou n'est pas déçu, c'est juste un peu différent des Noël en famille ou à Champignac, c'est plus tranquille.Pour Fantasio en revanche, c'est une toute autre histoire.
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou, Spirou & Fantasio
Kudos: 10





	Noël à deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Écrit dans le cadre de l'échange de fic de Noël 2020 organisé par [calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimera) sur Livejournal, sur le thème "Chaleur face au froid" pour [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko)
> 
> Big inspi des albums Vito la Déveine, Luna Fatale, La Frousse aux Trousses, et petit clin d'œil à la série Zorglub de Munuera

Noël est une fête souvent familiale. Les rues se peuplent de couples, de personnes âgées et de parents avec leurs enfants profitant des derniers jours avant la fermeture des magasins pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël.

Spirou, emmitouflé dans sa parka rouge bordeaux, attendait au bord du trottoir et regardait les gens passer, les bras chargés de sacs ou de paquets. L'animation lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur en cette période hivernale un peu déprimante. Il aimait les lumières multicolores suspendues dans les rues et les décorations dans les vitrines, il aimait cette énergie un peu frénétique, même si, comme tout le monde sans doute, il était aussi nostalgique de l'époque où, enfant, il attendait avec impatience le jour J, celui où il pourrait se ruer sous le sapin pour déballer ses présents.

Dorénavant, ce jour-ci était un jour un peu comme les autres. Il n'avait plus de famille avec qui fêter le Réveillon, ni de femme ou d'enfants à qui préparer un repas de fête, avec qui faire le sapin et chanter les chants de Noël.

Mais il avait Fantasio, qu'il attendait avec Spip devant une agence de voyage. Il présentait une conférence jusque tard ce soir-là, mais celle-ci s'était terminée plus tôt que prévu, faute de participants, par conséquent il avait choisi de rejoindre directement Fantasio, qui faisait les préparatifs pour son prochain reportage. Apparemment, il devait se rendre en Asie afin d'enquêter sur le marché illégal d'animaux sauvages – pénis de tigre vendus comme aphrodisiaque, corne de rhinocéros aux vertus pseudo médicinales et autres écailles de pangolin soit-disant curatives, l'entreprise était vaste et faisait les beaux jours des braconniers, mettant en périls de nombreuses espèces en voie de disparition.

Les mains dans les poches, il détailla la devanture de l'agence : il y avait des affiches pour des destinations ensoleillées et pour les sports d'hiver, mais également des guirlandes et des boules colorées remplies de paillettes. Un petit train sillonnait dans un paysage enneigé en-dessous les pancartes, encadré de deux petit sapins synthétiques blancs surmontés chacun d'une étoile rouge.

Spirou trouvait que cette étoile rouge était un symbole pour le moins curieux dans une vitrine d'agence de voyage, qui lui rappelait son dernier séjour, très mouvementé, au sein de l'ancien bloc soviétique. Néanmoins, peut-être que c'était juste la neige qui commençait de tomber qui influençait ses pensées.

Spip se réfugia sous son manteau et il le laissa faire, conscient qu'il aurait dû couvrir le petit animal avant de sortir – mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'attendre dehors aussi longtemps.

Il aperçut la silhouette de Fantasio s'approchant de la porte, et lorsque son ami passa celle-ci, il s'étonna de leur présence, ce qui était bien entendu le but recherché :

« Spirou ? Je croyais que tu devais rester au Grévin jusqu'à 20h ? »

\- Il n'y avait quasiment personne alors j'ai pu filer à 17h30, répondit le rouquin. Alors, ce voyage ?

Fantasio se passa la main dans les cheveux, un signe d'embarras que Spirou connaissait par cœur.

\- C'est un peu trop cher pour notre budget, il va peut-être falloir revoir nos objectifs, essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus modeste, du moins le temps de renflouer un peu les caisses du journal...

Ils commencèrent de marcher. Leur appartement n'était pas très loin, à peine un kilomètre à pieds, et ils avaient tous les deux faim de cette atmosphère particulière qui flottait en fin d'année. Fantasio était aussi seul que Spirou, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils restaient ensemble à Noël.

Certaines années, il leurs arrivait de se rendre à Champignac pour les fêtes, mais cette année le comte célébrait Noël en compagnie de Zorglub – ce qui représentait un non définitif pour Fantasio – et sa fille. Le savant fou s'était quelque peu assagi depuis qu'il élevait une adolescente, du moins d'après les dires du comte. Spirou était pour le moins curieux de savoir quel genre de père pouvait être Zorglub et pourquoi le comte de Champignac continuait de voir en lui un ami après tous ces méfaits.

Toutefois, il ne voulait pas le juger. Passer Noël rien que tous les deux n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit, il n'était pas déçu. Ce serait juste plus tranquille, rien d'extravagant.

\- Ce soir on pourrait se faire une raclette ?, proposa-t-il.

Spip sortit la tête du col de Spirou, visiblement intéressé. Fantasio répondit par l'affirmative et il ajouta :

\- Des collègues font une fête pour le Nouvel An. Ça se passe chez Prunelle, tu vas venir ?

\- Je pense, dit le rouquin. Et toi ?

\- Peut-être.

Spirou pouvait presque entendre le reste de l'argument dans sa tête « si je ne suis invité à nulle part de plus excitant. ». Pour avoir passé plusieurs 31 décembre avec Fantasio, Spirou savait que ce dernier aimait les grosses fêtes où il y avait du monde à rencontrer, et surtout des jolies filles avec qui il pouvait flirter autour d'une flûte de champagne. C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qui le frustrait, parce qu'à chaque échec, c'était toujours à lui de ramasser les bouts et de sortir Fantasio de sa déprime.

A aucun moment il n'imaginait Fantasio réussir à poursuivre une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Tout comme lui, il n'était pas fait pour ça, Spirou avait fait son deuil de ce genre d'espoirs.

Ce n'était pas pour eux.Il aurait simplement aimé que Fantasio arrête d'essayer d'entrer dans un moule qui ne lui convenait pas. Quelle place y aurait-il pour une épouse, pour une famille, dans le genre de vie qu'ils menaient ? L'emmènerait-il sur la Lune lorsqu'il partirait affronter un énième mégalomaniaque ? Enverrait-il des cartes postales dans une prison du Soudain, ou depuis la jungle amazonienne ? Rapporterait-il un souvenir au petit en visitant un temple maya maudit ?

Au fond, Spirou trouvait ça naïf, et d'eux deux, il était normalement le plus candide. Fantasio devant bien s'en être rendu compte.

Ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre.

\- Demain c'est le Réveillon, fit remarquer Fantasio.

Spirou attendit qu'il continue. Le vent commençait à fraîchir et il remonta le col fourré de sa parka tandis que Spip se recroquevillait à nouveau l'intérieur. Il sentait ses oreilles refroidir.

\- Tout le monde fait comme si c'était important, s'exclama soudainement Fantasio sur un ton vif. Mais en fait, c'est un jour ordinaire ! La seule chose qui le rende spécial, au final, c'est un tas de croyances religieuses dont plus de la moitié de la population se fout totalement !

\- Je te trouve un peu dur, répliqua Spirou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'esprit de Noël ? La grande réunion, les bons repas avec toute sa famille, le plaisir d'offrir des cadeaux, la joie des enfants à l'idée d'apercevoir le Père Noël...

\- Peuh, tous les gens que je connais n'arrête pas de dire que c'est un Enfer ! Les bébés chialent, le tonton boit trop, la grand-mère radote, la belle-mère fait des insinuations, et les deux cousins se font la tronche...

Spirou soupira. Fantasio était encore dans un de ses petits passages à vide où il voyait tout en noir.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant :

\- Nous en tout cas, on va passer un Noël sympa ! On va acheter de quoi faire un bon repas au marché demain matin, et on ouvrira une bonne bouteille pour l'occasion. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage, on va juste passer une soirée tranquille, faire bombance et se coucher tard...

\- Ouais, comme l'année dernière quoi, marmonna le blond.

Spirou retira son bras :

\- Et quoi ? Ça ne t'a pas plu l'an dernier ?

\- Si si, répondit vivement Fantasio. C'est juste que...

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de former son idée de manière cohérente, mais Spirou était un peu vexé alors il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Écoute, si tu préfères qu'on ne fasse rien...

\- C'est juste que ça fait vide, déclara Fantasio. Quand c'est finit et que je retourne dans ma chambre, toi dans la tienne...on éteint les lumières et on dort. Puis le jour d'après, on a un peu mal au crâne, on regarde des films débiles à la télé et...et rien ne change.

Spirou se figea et Fantasio, après deux pas de plus, se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrait changer ?, interrogea Spirou.

Les pommettes de Fantasio et son nez étaient rouge au milieu de son visage trop pâle. Peut-être bien à cause du froid.

\- Tu ne te dis jamais...

Il s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

Il reprit le chemin de la maison et Spirou le suivit, mais ils cessèrent de discuter, comme s'ils étaient fâchés, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés, pas vraiment.

Une fois rentrés, ils rallumèrent le chauffage et quittèrent leurs manteaux pour se réfugier devant la télé avec des plaids. Fantasio s'était emparé de la télécommande et zappait à la recherche d'un programme moins guimauve que les autres pendant que Spirou regardait sur son portable les VOD qu'ils pourraient regarder – s'ils parvenaient à se mettre d'accord, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Rah, il n'y a vraiment rien !, s'énerva Fantasio en jetant la télécommande sur la table basse avant de se lever. J'en ai vraiment marre !

Spirou quitta son téléphone des yeux, surpris par ce soudain éclat, tandis que Fantasio quittait le salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Le rouquin jeta un coup d’œil à Spip, qui trottina jusqu'à la télécommande pour mettre le canal 115, la chaîne National Geographic, où il y avait un reportage sur les écureuils. Spirou se leva en entendant Fantasio farfouiller dans le placard à casseroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je cherche l'appareil à raclette.

\- Il est dans le placard du dessus, à gauche.

Fantasio ouvrit le placard en question et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tirer l'appareil vers lui. Les poêlons étaient disposés à l'intérieur et lorsque Fantasio pencha l'appareil vers lui, Spirou sentit le drame arriver et se précipita pour retenir la chose avant sa chute bringuebalante.

\- Attention, prévînt Spirou, penché au-dessus de Fantasio, les bras levés.

Étant un tout petit peu plus grand que lui, il put tirer l'appareil sans dommage et le poser lourdement sur le plan de travail. Il s'écarta de Fantasio à ce moment-là et pris un chiffon pour essuyer la poussière.

Fantasio, quant à lui, était écarlate.

\- Ça va ?, demanda Spirou.

\- Pourquoi ça irait pas ?, rétorqua Fantasio en se réfugiant dans le frigo ensuite afin d'aller chercher jambon et fromage.

Spirou sortit un sac à pommes de terre de sous l'évier et un épluche-patates.

\- C'est parti pour le fun, grogna-t-il.

Toutefois, une fois installé devant l'appareil en train de chauffer, avec les odeurs délicieuses de fromages fondus et de bacon croustillant, la patience qu'il avait fallu déployer pour préparer les patates n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et l'ambiance redevînt chaleureuse.

\- Et Seccotine lui a dit qu'il se trompait, comme si tu pouvais dire ça comme ça. Elle a un de ces bagous, celle-là, c'est incroyable !, était en train de raconter Fantasio en se resservant en vin blanc.

\- Tu la détestes vraiment, pas vrai ?, le taquina Spirou qui ne se lassait jamais de voir son ami râler à propos de sa rivale de toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que je la déteste !, répliqua Fantasio. Je trouve seulement que c'est une garce démoniaque et imbue de sa personne !!

Spirou éclata de rire et ils trinquèrent avant de commencer de dévorer le contenu de leurs poêlons et d'en remplir de nouveaux. Ils mangèrent jusqu'à s'en faire péter la sous-ventrière, et lorsque la bouteille de Jongieux blanc fut vidée, ils terminèrent le repas à l'eau, avec un petit yaourt pour faire glisser.

Spirou avait déjà les yeux qui se fermaient et le ventre lourd. Il laissa à Fantasio le soin de faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il sortait la poubelle. Dehors, le froid c'était intensifié et la neige formait désormais une couche épaisse sur le trottoir. Demain, il y aurait sans doute du verglas, donc heureusement qu'ils n'iraient pas travailler.

Il s'affala dans le canapé et récupéra le plaid dans le fauteuil de Fantasio – ce n'était pas son fauteuil à proprement parler, ils en avaient fait l'achat ensemble, mais c'était l'endroit où Fantasio préférait s'asseoir.

Il s'allongea en recroquevillant les jambes de sorte que rien ne dépasse du plaid hormis sa tête, et ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers le sommeil au son de l'eau qui s'écoule dans l'évier et le tintement des couverts.

Fantasio le rejoignit, mais au lieu de s'installer dans son fauteuil, il s'assit aux pieds de Spirou sur le canapé.

\- Donne m'en un peu, réclama-t-il en tirant sur le plaid.

Spirou grogna en rechignant, et Fantasio continua. Le rouquin se redressa et comme Fantasio était en train de gagner, la moitié du plaid sur les genoux, Spirou se blottit contre lui.

\- Comme ça tu arrêtes de me casser les pieds, grommela-t-il en somnolant déjà, la tête posée sur l'épaule du blond.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Spirou en conclut qu'il était d'accord et se laissa glisser vers un sommeil paisible que rien ne pouvait troubler, pas même la main de Fantasio prenant délicatement la sienne sous le plaid pour entrelacer leurs doigts.


End file.
